Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01
This sound effect can be found on Series 1000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info * First recorded: Between 1960s and 1970s * Creator: N/A * Owner: Sound Ideas (1979-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: 1970s * First heard: N/A * Area used: Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * The Amazing World of Gumball * Adventure Time * Adventures in Wonderland * Arthur * Ben 10 (Heard once in "Camp Fear.") * Between the Lions (Heard twice in "The Good Seed.") * Bobby's World * Blue's Clues * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Boy Meets World * Breadwinners * Curious George (TV Series) * Clarence (Heard once in "Freedom Cactus.") * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Heard in "The Best Party Ever.") * Chowder (TV Series) * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "Goin' My Way?.") * CatDog (Heard once in "CatDog Catcher.") * Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2009 only) * Disney's House of Mouse * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "?????") * DuckTales (Heard once in "Take Me Out of the Ballgame" and "Time Is Money: Bubba Trubba (Part 3).") * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * George and Martha * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Un-Amusement Park.") * Glove and Boots * Goof Troop * Henry's Amazing Animals * Hey Arnold! * Harvey Beaks * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Cookie Crisis.") * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Johnny Impossible.") * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Kids Incorporated (heard in the episode "Stacy and the Clown (Clown Contest)".) * Kim Possible (heard once in "Homecoming Upset)". * Little Einsteins * Madeline (1993 TV Series) (heard in the intro) * Mary Lou's Flip Flop Shop * Mona the Vampire * Mr. Bean (TV Series) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mickey Mouse (TV Series) * Mickey Mouse Works (Heard once in "Around the World in 80 Days.") * Nickelodeon's Wild & Crazy Kids (2002 version only; used along with PE142801) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard once in "OK Dendy! Let's Be K.O!.") * Oswald (TV Series) * The Powerpuff Girls * Power Rangers * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) * Recess * Regular Show * The Replacements * Robot Chicken * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard several times in "Zanzibar!.") * Rugrats (Heard once in a high pitch in "Incident in Aisle Seven.") * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (TV Series) (Heard once in "The Pom-Pom Incident.") * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Married to Money.") * Steven Universe (Heard once in "Maximum Capacity.") * Teacher's Pet * The Simpsons (Heard once in "Krusty Gets Busted.") * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Legendary Sandwich.") * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Heard once in "Sharkzilla!") * Thomas and Friends (Heard once in "Saved from Scrap" and "Thomas and the Toy Workshop.") * Timon & Pumbaa (TV Series) * Teacher's Pet (TV Series) (Heard once in "Muttamorphosis.") * The Tom and Jerry Show * The Tracey Ullman Show (Heard in the The Simpsons short episode "The Krusty the Clown Show".) * Uncle Grandpa * Ultimate Spider-Man * Unikitty! * VeggieTales * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Watch Me Learn: Friends * We Bare Bears * WordWorld (Heard generally often for Pig's TV show "Chef Pig". When he pushes the button, the audience cheers like that.) TV Specials * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (Heard once in "1991 and 1993 Thanksgiving Day Parade.") * The Town Santa Forgot (1993) Movies * A Bug's Life (1998) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * Annie (2014) * Curious George (2006) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Free Willy (1993) * Joe's Apartment (1996) * Kindergarten Cop (1990) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Rio (2011) * Robots (2005) * Space Jam (1996) * Teacher's Pet (2004) * Zootopia (2016) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) * Great Minds Think 4 Themselves - Albert Einstein (1998) * New Years' Mishaps (Heard once in "At The Movie Set.") * Shorty McShorts' Shorts * The Simpsons Shorts (The Tracy Ullman Show) (Heard once in "The Krusty the Clown Show.") * Squidward's Back (Shorts) Video Games PC: * JumpStart Kindergarten (PC Game, 1998) * Living Books: The Tortoise and The Hare (1993) (Video Game) * Puppy Luv *Snoopy vs. The Red Baron PlayStation 1: * Arthur: Ready to Race PlayStation 2: *Snoopy vs. The Red Baron PlayStation 4: * The Peanuts Movie: Snoopy's Grand Adventure Microsoft Xbox 360: * Halo Reach (Video Game) (Grunt's Birthday Confetti Skull only.) * Halo 4 (Video Game) (Grunt's Birthday Confetti Skull only.) * The Peanuts Movie: Snoopy's Grand Adventure Microsoft Xbox One: * The Peanuts Movie: Snoopy's Grand Adventure Nintendo Wii U: * The Peanuts Movie: Snoopy's Grand Adventure Nintendo 64: * Pokemon Stadium * Pokemon Stadium 2 Commercials UK: * Milky Bar Seagull Commercial (1999-2000) Latin America/Brazil: * Sticker Album Commercial (2011) Australia: * McDonalds's Summer Olympics Commercial (1992) USA: * Aflac - Soccer (2009) (Heard at the end while mixed with Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401.) * Buckaroo Commercial (2005) * Burger King Kids Club Commercials (1995-1998) * Coke Zero 400 (2012) * Frosted Flakes Beach commercial (2000-2001) * Got Milk Commercial (Once a Great Milk Cow) (1997-1998) * Geox Commercials (Heard in the probably 2011 boy shoes commercial) * Juicy Drop Pop/Taffy Commercials (2014) * Milk: It Does a Body Good (1984) * Lunchables Brigade Commercials * Lunchables Commercials (1990's-2000's) * Popeye Birthday Hotline (1989) * Rise of the Guardians commercials (2012) * Star Stage Commercial (1989) * Toys "R" Us I Love You Commercial (1996) * Trix Yogurt "And the Winner is" (2012) Logos * Kids Media Group * La Fête Logo (1988) * The McKay Foundation (2014) * TDKids Collection logo (2000) Bumpers * Boomerang 2015: Christmas Party/Winter Break (2015-2016) (Bumpers) * Kids WB Bumpers (1995-1997) (Bumpers) * Nickelodeon Bumpers (Feb 2013) (Bumpers) * Nickelodeon Bumpers Commercial Breaks (1990's) (Bumpers) * The Super Spongy Square Games Commercial Breaks (2012) (Bumpers) Promos Czech Republic: * Disney Channel Czech Promo - The Fairly Oddparents (Premiere) (2010) USA: * The Amazing World of Gumball Sewer Sweater Search Website (2015) (Promos) * CBS Saturday Morning (1989) (Promos) * Disney Day Off (1992) * Disney Junior: The Channel Morning Shows Promo (2012) (Promos) * Disney Junior Extended Promo (2011) (Promos) * Nickelodeon DVD (2008) (Promos) * Nickelodeon Worldwide Day of Play Promo (2013) * NickSports Promo (2014) * PBS Kids: D.W. and the Beastly Birthday (2017) (Promos) * Teacher's Pet Marathon (2004) (Toon Disney) * Teacher's Pet Promos (2002-2003) (Toon Disney) * SNICK 2001 Promo (2001) * Universal Studios Hollywood & Florida Promo (1995) (Promos) * WNET Channel 13 PBS Kids Club Commercial (Late 90s-early 2000s) Previews * The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle Videos (1991) Previews * Leap Frog: The Letter Factory (2003) (Previews) Stories * Disney Digital Books: Toy Story Read-Along (2013) Trailers * Puss in Boots (2011) (Trailers) TV Spots * Annie (2014) (TV Spots) * The Book of Life (2014) (TV Spots) * Curious George (2006) (TV Spots) Other Media * Vtech 3 in 1 Learning Zebra Scooter Videos * Hanna-Barbera Unicef Halloween Safety Tips: Featuring Scooby-Doo and The Flintstone Kids (1993) (Others) * Kidsongs (heard at the end in the song "ABC" in the medley "School Medley (Teacher's Medley)" in the video/episode "What I Want to Be!") * Schlessinger Media: Human Body for Children (2001) (Videos) (Heard twice in "All About Nutrition & Exercise") * Watch Me Learn: Friends Radio Programs * WNBO: Talk Shows Series (2015) Websites * 4kids.tv (2005-2006) - Sonic X Website * FunBrain: Extreme Air (2006-Present) * Starfall.com (2002-present) Online Games * Blue's Clues Clue Into Safety: Safety Blue's Neighborhood (Heard in one of the games after Safety Blue arrives at the library, school or playground on her bike.) YouTube Videos * The Angry Video Game Nerd * The Nostalgia Critic * Smosh Videos * SuperMarioLogan Videos Image Gallery * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas